Cuore Di Demoni
by yamiatei98
Summary: The two competing families of the era-before the Phantomhives and Trancys. The Skellingtons and the Demonais. With each new master, comes a thrilling adventure.
1. Introduzione Parte Sulla

**Yeah, Kuroshitsuji, I know…**

**But hey, It's a good fandom~!**

**Rated T for yaoi.**

**Don't like,**

**Don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

**The quick and short summary of this whole ordeal is that it takes place before Ciel, before Alois, before season 1. What Sebastian and Claude got themselves into before their new masters summoned them. **

England was a fairly nice place with fairly nice people. Though not all of them were regular people. Or even human for that matter. Sebastian Michealis was a rather well known butler in London. He worked for one of the richest families in England-the Skellingtons. The Skellingtons were known for their world wide factories. They manufactured weapons-more specifically-guns. Guns, knives, every type of deadly efficient tool you could think of was made by the Skellingtons.

Henry Barclay Skellington, the head of the family, aged 47, born in London raised in London. Born into a high family to begin with and made himself even higher when he inherited his father's company. A proper man, always following the rules, keeping his two children on a very tight leash. A man of elegance, prosperity, but again, a man of rules.

Renee Anne Skellington, wife of Henry, aged 46, born in Manchester moved to London when she was 32. Born into a reasonably wealthy family, but was not considered noble until she married Henry Skellington. Her maiden name is Renee Oscars and changed it after her marriage. She too is a woman of rules, very strict, and very proper. Seems extremely likeable on the outside, but has a mean and terrible soul.

Henry and Renee have three children, who they keep very close and raised as they see fit.

Jane Madeline Skellington, aged 16, born in London on April 24. Follows all orders once given and is on a somewhat looser leash. Takes after her mother and is a very proper young woman. Enjoys fancy dresses and shopping. Jane enjoys a good scare and loves playing pranks on her younger brother.

Lucian Hayden Skellington, aged 14, born in Manchester on December 1. Is the second youngest member of the Skellington family and is the least respected. Follows orders to the best of his ability, but always seems to end up doing poorly. Tries to be proper and formal, but always seems to have trouble. Does not always enjoy being fancy, and when he is, he is in the poorest of moods.

Charlotte Denise Skellington, aged 7, born in London on February 18. The youngest member or the Skellington family and probably the most adored. She is loved by all of the rich families in London and has had countless marriage proposals by other families. But her father-being the most terrifying father any girl could ever have-denied all proposals, saying that he would only let his daughter marry the finest boy in all of England. Charlotte is a darling, much sweeter than her sister and parents, and is the only one who looks up to Lucian.

The Skellington family is respected, saluted, and serves the queen. Henry Skellington works as personal guard to the queen and is almost never close to home, and despises his son, and regards him only out of pity. He adores his daughter and his wife but constantly reminds Lucian of the failure that he is. Even his mother thinks of him in that way, along with his older sister. His only true anchor to his family is his younger sister, Charlotte. The youngest Skellington loves her older brother and will go out of her way to make sure that he is ok after his mother lectures him to the point of insanity. She loves him dearly, and would never understand what he went through.

Lucian always protected Charlotte and Charlotte consoled Lucian. Though he preferred to use his middle name, he hated his first name.

The two had an unbreakable bond, but their parents decided to break that bond. And harshly.

**Dear lord, what a horrible intro…**

**Oh well, tell me what you think, I have short bios of the Skellingtons below!**

_Henry Barclay Skellington, age 47. Was raised as a proper child by his parents in London, and is the only child in his family. He has short black hair with graying ends, small beady brown eyes, and an attitude to match. His stature is tall and lanky, but with strength. He is almost always wearing a suit and has a long, black walking stick with a carved skull at the top. Henry is a formal man and is never underdressed._

_He grew up respected and honored, and was destined to take his father's place as the queen's bodyguard. Henry enjoys his job and is well compensated for his duty. Attends few parties with his family, as he is always occupied with his job. _

_As a child, his father taught him never to believe old hags that tell tales about fearsome demons and Shinigami that collect souls after death. And as he was taught, he believed. Henry does not believe in the 'willy nilly stories of the other world' and despises the fact that his two youngest believe the stories. _

_Henry met Renee at a formal party that the queen had sent him to. After several 'dates' they got married at a large and fancy church. Soon after, they had their eldest daughter, followed by Hayden and Charlotte. At the moment, he lived in the palace and works for the queen._

_Renee Anne Skellington, aged 46. Born in Manchester and raised in a somewhat noble family. She has an hourglass figure and is quite skinny. Her hair is a rich brown and falls to her shoulders, her eyes are hazel, but have hidden malice. She always wears fancy dresses and is always seen with a smile, albeit a somewhat evil one._

_Renee grew up formally and always followed orders. She too was raised to deny the existence of otherworldly beings and to dismiss the idea of the supernatural. Works at a local dress shop designing and selling fancy articles of clothing. She owns the shop to be more precise, and adores her small store, thinking it of a place where she can get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and her house. _

_She met Henry at a party, but did not think of him as anything special until he began to court her continuously. After several weeks she married him at a large and formal wedding. _

_Jane Madeline Skellington, aged 17. Born in London on April 24 and was raised in high society. She is the treasured prize of the Skellington family and is already betrothed. She was betrothed when she was 14 to Travis Andrews. Jane has a slim figure and long blonde hair that falls a short bit past her shoulder and dark blue eyes. _

_She attended a girl's school until she was 16, when her mother insisted she was home schooled. Jane loved to spend time at her mother's shop, and at times she works there, helping shoppers to find exactly what they need. Does not believe in the otherworldly, as she was raised by her mother. _

_She hates her little brother and dislikes the fact that Charlotte adores him. She takes after her mother in the fact that she is somewhat evil and harsh beneath a hard cover. _

_Lucian Hayden Skellington, aged 14. Born in Manchester on December 1. Has always tried his best to live up to his parent's expectations, but is always broken down at the end. He has light brown hair with vivid blue eyes. His skin is pale white and delicate, even though he is slightly strong. He is gentle but forceful, even though his parents never listen to his reason. _

_Hayden never wanted to grow up to be like father and serve the queen, he wanted to lead a different legacy and a different path. His only reason for not abandoning his family is Charlotte. _

_Charlotte Denise Skellington, aged 7, born February 18. Charlotte has short black hair that frames her face and large brown eyes. She has a kind personality and is careful at all times. She hates the way her family treats Hayden, but never has the courage to face her mother. Charlotte was sent to a private school when she was five to begin her education and was brought back home when her mother insisted that she was tutored with Hayden and Jane. _

_Like Hayden, she does believe in the otherworldly and respects it._


	2. Introduzione Seconda Parte

**This is the second part of the introduction, and if anyone was wondering, the title is in Italian, as are most of the chapter names. Hope that clears up some confusion…**

**Enjoy, no flames please!**

England was a more or less nice place, despite its frequent and nasty weather. Noble families from all around the country were holed up in their mansions, desperate to escape the harsh weather of their homeland. On the outskirts of London, a large and elaborate mansion lay tucked away in the edge of the forest. This was the Demonai Estate. The Demonai family was among the richest, aside from the Skellingtons, of course. But they were respected and noble to say in the least. But after a tragic accident, only two members of the Demonai family remained.

Alfred Demonai, aged 79, born and raised in London. A true man, good of heart, noble of spirit, and wise of mind. He is the eldest member of the Demonais and has lived through a great many ordeals. He is a gentle man, who always knew that humans weren't alone in this world. He knew of demons and grim reapers, if he didn't, how could he uphold his own name? The Demonais have been served by demons for eons. Their most valued servant is Claude Faustus. There are three other demons that serve this family, triplet demons to be precise. Their names are Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury. Alfred respects them and never asks too much of them, for he is respectful of their needs and never intrudes of their privacy.

Evan Demonai, aged 15, born and raised in London. He was raised by his grandfather, Alfred, since his parents were killed in an accident shortly after he was born. Since his grandfather raised him, he grew up around demons. To him, demons are like any normal being and any normal being, they deserved their space. Though Evan never understood how his grandfather paid them for their troubles. He would constantly pester the older man, but the answer was always the same "I pay them like any other servant, in the end, I will pay them with my life".

Unknown to Evan, he was to witness this payment in his lifetime.

**Unfortunately, I do not feel like adding profiles for these two, so yeah, sorry about that.**

**But anyway, this is just the second intro and the real chapter will be next!**


End file.
